marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Chaos King | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Ama-No-Kagaseo, Amatsu Mikaboshi, "August Star of Heaven" | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly Amatsu-Kami, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Continuum; formerly Yomi | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Black | UnusualFeatures = Completely covered in black from head to toe. Thin black tentacles and spikes on his body. Long claws. No pupils at all. One set of large teeth. | Citizenship = Japanese | Citizenship2 = Kami | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = God of evil and darkness | Education = Extensively self-educated | Origin = Was a dark force before the universe existed | PlaceOfBirth = The Primordial Void | Creators = Michael Avon Oeming; Scott Kolins | First = Thor Blood Oath Vol 1 6 | Last = Chaos War Vol 1 5 | Quotation = Fall like cosmic leaves, here at reality's end -- old gods of Zenn-La! | Speaker = Chaos King | QuoteSource = Chaos War: Chaos King Vol 1 1 | Overview = Amatsu-Mikaboshi (天津甕星) is the God of Evil, Chaos and the Stars to the followers of the Shinto religion in Japan. He is not actually a Amatsu-Kami but a primordial being who was imprisoned in Yomi, the Shinto underworld, for all eternity. | HistoryText = Origin Billions of years ago, Gaea in the form of Izanami and a young Amatsu-Kami; Izanagi ventured into a formless world that was dominated by a dark, primordial void where the ancient force of nature known as Amatsu-Mikaboshi existed and reigned alone. "Gaea" began to populate Earth with living creatures. Along with Izanagi the couple plunged a spear into the ocean and created the island that one day would be known as Japan. The couple created the rest of the Amatsu-Kami who later came to be worshipped as gods by the Humans of this land, which enraged Mikaboshi. His attempted to topple the fledgling Amatsu-Kami pantheon were foiled, and Mikaboshi was forced to descend to the netherworld of Yomi, where he remained for centuries. Warriors Three The Warriors Three were put on trial for accidentally killing a giant who had shape-shifted into an aquatic beast. As punishment they were sentenced to retrieve several difficult items from various pantheons and return them to the father of the dead giant. This included the sword Grasscutter from Yomi guarded by Mikaboshi. Ares: God of War Taking advantage of the chaos left by the fall of Asgard and the Norse pantheon, Mikaboshi planned to extend his influence by capturing Olympus and crushing the Olympian gods. With the Olympians defeated, Mikaboshi hoped to compel all the other pantheons into surrendering. To this end, Mikaboshi laid siege to Olympus, which was very close to succeeding. Ares, still bitter about the treatment he received from the other Olympians, refused to raise a finger to help them. Desperate for his aid and wishing to goad Ares into action, Zeus had Alexander kidnapped and brought to Olympus where he was placed under the care of Achilles and his Myrmidons. With Mikaboshi in utter control of the battle, Hermes went to Earth to fetch an enraged Ares in an attempt to get him to speak with Zeus, but Ares' only concern was his son. Relenting, Hermes transported them both to Achilles' stronghold where they kept Alexander, only to find the fortress destroyed and Alexander missing. While Achilles was away, Mikaboshi's forces managed to destroy the Myrmidon fortress and steal Alexander away to his own stronghold in the eastern lands. Mikaboshi slowly began to warp Alexander's mind in an attempt to turn him against his father by revealing the brutal history and patricides committed by the Greek gods. Mikaboshi hoped to turn Alex into the new god of war, one that could be used against the Greek gods and, more importantly, Ares himself. Finding out his son was in the hands of Olympus' enemies, a furious Ares begrudgingly agreed to join in the fighting, but only to rescue his son. During the battle, Zeus was on the brink of death and used his remaining power to break the hold Mikaboshi had over Alexander. Alexander used the grasscutter sword against Mikaboshi and ended the battle. Mikaboshi was then returned to the Japanese land of the dead defeated. Secret Invasion Athena of the Olympian Pantheon called a meeting of the Pantheons in San Francisco to assemble a team of gods from Earth, known as the "God Squad". Mikaboshi was chosen by the pantheons of the east along with Hercules, Snowbird, Tecumotzin, and Atum, the God Eater to battle and defeat the Skrull Gods Kly'Bn and Sl'gur't. In route to Skrull space through the dream realm, they battled Nightmare. Mikaboshi was key in winning the battle by being able to make duplicates of himself. Upon arriving in Skrull space, the God Squad had to battle their way through conquered pantheons of gods on the way to Kly'Bn and Sl'Gurt’s thrones. Mikaboshi attacked Sl'gur't after she destroyed Atum, and both took shape of the same creatures during battle, eventually taking the form of each other. Mikaboshi killed Sl'gur't before being left by Hercules, Snowbird, and Amadeus Cho who thought Mikaboshi was killed, thus leaving Mikaboshi to take command of the conquered pantheons. | Powers = Mikaboshi possessed the conventional abilities of one of the Kami, the order of Japanese deities, such as superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance and recuperative abilities, as well as high ability to wield some form of potent Japanese dark magic, a brand of sorcery that seems especially effective against the Olympian deities. His physical strength, at least in his main incarnation, is considerably lesser to that of Zeus or Izanagi, and is roughly equal to that of the average Kami, but Mikaboshi can project energy on a scale at least rivaling that of Zeus and Izanagi. Like the Asgardians, the Japanese gods are extremely long-lived but not truly immortal like the Olympians; they tend to age at an extremely slow rate upon reaching adulthood and are three times denser than normal human beings. Mikaboshi possesses vast supernatural power, which is apparently inherent within him. He can use this mystical energy for a variety of effects, among which are his ability to alter his form and shape; he also often takes on a female form to appear harmless. He is otherwise almost always represented as a being of black, shadowy energy with a mask for a face. He can reshape his limbs into razor-sharp blades, and assume the form of a fire-breathing serpent, which Apollo's fire was unable to affect and which was able to retaliate with a blast of fire powerful enough to harm and strike down even the Olympian sun deity. He has employed powers of flight, teleportation, the projection of mystical energy as force blasts, invisibility, matter manipulation, image projection and the creation of inter-dimensional nexus points among other feats, such as creating "shadow copies" capable of avoiding detection by high-level dark magical entities such as Nightmare in the latter's own realm. His power is of such extent that he can control numerous minor demons, as well as animating and manipulating corpses en masse at will; moreover, even the Kami themselves appear wary and fearful of Mikaboshi whom they consider their primal foe, especially as he himself has slaughtered much of their pantheon. Mikaboshi was able to slay even formidable alien deities having destroyed the Demogorge (an entity who devoured the Elder Gods themselves) with relatively little effort, as well as crippling and slaying Skyfathers such as Zeus by tearing out his heart in seconds. More akin to a force of nature than a physical being, and having existed as a dark, primordial void that once dominated Earth (and before even that, the Marvel Universe, and before even this, the realities predating the Marvel Universe itself) in its earliest days, Mikaboshi's true form is elusive. He apparently exists as a single golden eye characterized by a slit-like iris. The eye is surrounded by an amorphous mass of dark energy, which Mikaboshi can form into tangible objects of virtually any form he can imagine, such as whip-like tentacles or a humanoid body. He can also assume a comet-like appearance (with his eye serving as the comet's nucleus) and propel himself at incredible speeds. He is immune to most diseases and possesses extremely quick reflexes. Mikaboshi possesses an extremely high intellect rivaling that of genius-level, and is an accomplished strategist, though his preferred tactic is simply overwhelming opponents with the sheer number of his demonic foot-soldiers. His army contains many netherworld denizens, mostly Shinma and Oni. As a demonic entity, and the conqueror of Yomi, Japanese underworld of the Kami, Mikaboshi also has several powers enabling him to capture and detain the astral bodies (sheaths of the soul) of recently deceased human beings; on at least one instance, Mikaboshi has been shown capable of releasing a deceased mortal soul back into the realm of the living. Mikaboshi does not have jurisdiction over all of humanity's deceased. It is not yet known what the prerequisite conditions are for him to manipulate a human soul, nor are the precise means by which he accomplishes the feat known. Apparently these conditions require that the human being in question willingly submit to Mikaboshi's will. It is not yet known how a human being may free himself from bondage to Mikaboshi. Nor is it revealed whether or not Mikaboshi "feeds" on the psychic energies as other demons do. After seizing control over thousands of alien deities of the Skrulls, and using them to tear through worlds and realities to eliminate the gods of countless other extraterrestrial civilizations, such as the gods of the Shi'ar and the gods of Zenn-La, Mikaboshi was able to gather enough power to shed his "Terran form" and emerge as the Chaos King, the primal embodiment of nothingness and primordial chaos that served as a natural opposing power to both Eternity and Death, and a threat to the entire Marvel Multiverse, and all its powered mortals, living or dead, abstract conceptual beings, cosmic entities and lesser divinities. | Abilities = Genius Intelligence | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Mikaboshi is based on the Mikaboshi of Japanese mythology and the god of the Japanese race known as the Yomi, and speaks only in haiku. * Mikaboshi is said by Fred Van Lente as "who some see as the Japanese god of evil, but he really is a being that represents the polar opposite of the core values in the Shinto religion." }} * Oblivion stated that Mikaboshi was merely an aspect of himself. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Amatsu-Mikaboshi (comics) | Links = * Amatsu-Mikaboshi (Earth-616) at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Magicians Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Breath Category:Flight Category:Teleporters Category:Energy Projection Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Invisibility Category:Illusionists Category:Astral Trapping Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Amatsu-Kami Category:Strategists Category:Evil Deities Category:Darkness Deities Category:Mythological Figures